Consummation
by evababe
Summary: They had waited long enough.  A SamDaniel.  Warning: GRAPHIC SEX.


**Consummation**

_They had waited long enough. A Sam/Daniel. Rated "M." __**WARNING: Graphic sex**_

Disclaimer: I am borrowing these Stargate SG-1 characters for literary purposes. I own nothing, and I receive no monies, etc. etc.

Sam couldn't believe her "luck." Here she was, sitting next to the guy she loved, the guy that from every indication loved her, on their way to his apartment.

An air of anticipation, a sexually tension-filled silence had settled between them, not at all disagreeable, although it would have been if there would be no release from it. But there would be.

Sam reached over and gently stroked Daniel's inner thigh, starting from his knee and working upwards. In lazy spirals... light, teasing...

"Uh... Sam... I really like that. A little too much. So... if you don't want us to go off the road..." He struggled to keep his eyes from half-closing as she waited till the last moment to pull her fingers away.

Their relationship had developed over a period of months. She had given up on Jack – she finally, painfully, had admitted to herself there was no future with him – and slowly, had begun to appreciate the man Daniel, as opposed to the teammate Daniel. He was caring and sincere, intelligent, strong in so many ways. A really good man. And hot.

Sam thought about their first kiss, just a short time ago, in his office. How he had approached her gently, pressing against her yielding and soft lips. How the kisses had gotten harder and more urgent. How he invaded her willing mouth, his tongue tangling and dancing with hers. How she had captured his tongue with her lips, sliding down its length, him thrusting his tongue through the tightness.

She also remembered the unwelcome sounds of footsteps in the hall, her adjusting her shirt that was in some disarray, he stepping behind the table, behind a large artifact that just happened to be some civilization's goddess of love and fertility, hiding his very sizable erection.

General Hammond, if he had sensed anything amiss when he entered the room, had given no indication. All was business as usual, as far as he was concerned. But it was a close call. Both Daniel and Sam knew they had to get away somewhere private, and soon.

Sam chuckled, breaking the silence. "What?" asked Daniel, momentarily taking his eyes off the road and looking over at the beautiful blonde. There was a smile in his voice. He loved the way Sam's face dimpled, her blue eyes lit up when she was happy. He loved making her so. He loved _her_.

"Just... well... the way you dove behind that vase thing, to hide your hard-on."

"Oh, and you looked looking pretty hot and bothered yourself, Samantha Carter. You just don't... uh... have the same equipment as me."

"And I'd say that's a good thing!" Sam laughed out loud. Then her voice became seductive. "But what I've got is a good fit."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Holding hands, they stepped into his apartment. They both knew why they were there, so Daniel wasted no time saying what needed to be said. He cupped Sam's face in both his strong hands. His blue eyes were intense, his brow furrowed. "Before this goes any further, I have something to say." Sam's breath caught. "I love you, Sam. I've loved you for a long time, deeply and completely. And I want you." His features softened and became less intense, and he smiled. "But then, that goes without saying." His hands wiped away the few tears that had started their journey down her cheek. "Sam, you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Her lower lip trembled. "Daniel, I love you, too." She laughed and cried at the same time, confusing the man she loved, she knew, but she just couldn't help it.

Daniel took her gently into his arms, kissing her lips, her face with little butterfly kisses. "That's good... real good," he said, stroking her tousled hair. When he was sure she was okay, he left her to shave. Sam wandered around the apartment, absentmindedly looking over the numerous artifacts and books. One large tome especially caught her eye.

"Sexual Practices of Ancient Civilizations," she read, half out-loud. It was replete with anatomically correct, full-page drawings. "Wow. This is, like, yikes." She grew immersed in her "reading," so much so that she hadn't noticed Daniel behind her until she felt his breath hot on her neck, his arms wrap around her waist, and his tongue circle her outer ear, his teeth nibble her lobe. She gasped. The scent of his after-shave, and of him, were delicious.

"Lots of good stuff in there," commented Daniel, his voice husky. "Enough for a lifetime." His hands left her waist and found her breasts, feeling the fullness of the orbs, rubbing over them and noting with satisfaction how hard nubs formed in response to his touch. He was rock-hard against her ass. Her breath caught. "Let's go down the hall, Samantha."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel lit two pillar candles in his bedroom, giving the room a warm, sexy, golden glow. They embraced tightly and urgently, their mouths coming together like they'd never been apart. He undid the buttons of her blouse, slid the garment off her shoulders, then paused at the bra hooks. Sam leaned forward and undid the clasp, sending the garment sliding to the floor. "You are incredibly beautiful, Samantha Carter." Daniel was staring, open-mouthed, at the large pink areolas, the rosy nipples. Taking advantage, she caught up his mouth with hers, plunging deep within with her tongue. He groaned at her urgency, taking her mouth as well while sliding his hands over the soft creamy skin of her back, inside her pants and panties, sliding his hands in and grasping the globes of her ass in his hands. He pressed himself to her, digging his cock into her belly. Even though he still had his clothes on, Sam found the act incredibly exciting.

"I'm going to want that inside me," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, you're going to get it... later," he breathed, sending shivers down her spine.

"Your shirt," Sam managed to say. Daniel complied a little reluctantly, not wanting to remove his hands from her sweet flesh even for a second, but in a moment his T-shirt was on the floor. Sam's hands roamed over his toned and shoulders... chest... pausing to brush his hardened nipples. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him toward her, pressing her breasts to him.

Sam wanted him in her hand, wanted him so many ways, all at once. Her hands tugged at the buckle on his pants, unzipped his fly, eased his briefs over his erect cock. She trailed the back of one hand up his thigh, over his balls, then grasped his length. His hand wrapped around hers so she held him more tightly, and he moved against her hand.

She wanted him in her mouth, so badly. Sinking to her knees before him, she consumed him with her lips and tongue, licking and sucking, her hands moving over his cock and balls. "God, Sam..." Daniel moaned, his hands resting on her blonde locks. How many times had he fantasized about this incredible thing she was doing to him now? And yet...

"Don't... keep on doing that... Babe... or this is going to be over... pretty damn quick." She loved the taste of him, that she was driving him crazy, but she knew he was right. Their first time, they would come together, him deep inside and filling her. She lathed him one last time, all the way up, then planted a sweet kiss to the head of his cock.

Daniel reached down and pulled her up to a standing position. "Lay down, cross-wise," he suggested. Then he stretched himself on her, slowly moving his wet tongue down her neck, finding all the delicate areas that made her breath catch and her back arch.

Even before he was done squeezing, sucking, licking, teasing, her breasts, her hands were undoing her pants. Her clit was aching with need. She lifted her hips and he slipped the clothing off. She opened her legs to him and she thought, thought just for a moment, seeing him standing there all handsome and with thick, hard cock, that he was going to take her and fuck her senseless. But he didn't. It was incredibly difficult for him not to, but he didn't. It wasn't what he wanted for her, for them. "Move your butt toward the edge of the bed. Let your legs hang over." She complied as he wedged one pillow under her head and one under her butt.

Daniel sank to the floor. "Rest your legs and ankles on my back if you want to." He licked up one thigh slowly, thrilling to her breathy gasps when he got closer to her center. He sank one exploratory finger inside her, amazed and pleased at how wet she was. "Two," Sam groaned, licking her lips. He made the change, fucking her with his fingers. He slid his tongue over her moist inner lips up to her clit. She cried out with pleasure, opening her eyes to see his face buried between her legs. "Eat me..." she whimpered, running her fingers through his hair. The linguist knew how to use his tongue for more than foreign languages, so much so that before long her breath becoming ragged and she neared climax. "Daniel, come inside me!" she begged.

They changed positions quickly and Daniel mounted her, thrusting deeply into her tight and slippery sheath, she wrapping her legs around his waist to allow his thick, long shaft to penetrate her fully. He rode high against her, pulling, rubbing against her swollen clit, all the while watching her face, that sweet face that was now contorted with pleasure. Holding on to his last shred of self-control, Daniel was determined to give his woman a mind-blowing orgasm, to make her cry out, to see her shiver and her nipples harden. Then he would come.

But then she reached out, behind him, feeling where he entered her, touching his rapidly retreating balls with one finger, and he lost it and did what she was crying out for, pumping his hot creamy liquid into her, and they called each other's name and rode the waves together and nothing else existed in the entire world. Nothing.

When it was over he collapsed on her, thoroughly spent, her long legs sliding from his waist to the bed. She smiled into his shoulder, stroking his back tenderly as their breaths slowly became more even. The afterglow, the feeling of _oneness,_ was incredibly good, for both of them.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

Daniel rose up on one bent elbow and searched the face of the woman he loved, running his fingertips over the lips. "Did you get to the part about the Egyptians?"

"Not sure." She had quite a few "favorite" drawings, but hadn't really noticed which civilization they depicted.

Daniel punctuated his answer with light kisses. Her taste was on his lips, as his was on hers. "The Egyptians... considered the ideal... lovemaking session... to consist of seven orgasms... altogether, between the partners." He was moving against her, hard again. He had never left her, had never really gotten soft. "We've got five left, you know." A smirk of a smile played at his lips. "The lady has done her homework – what's her pleasure?"


End file.
